Staying With Dick
by SkyIsBlu
Summary: Tim stays with Dick but is feeling a little defiant. Warning! : Contain Corporal Punishment! If you don't like this the stop reading and don't leave a response. If this does not bother you continue reading! And please review!


"Well Tim," Bruce Wayne spoke to his youngest son. "Behave for Dick while I'm away. He has permission to spank you if he thinks you need it."

"Bru-uce!" Tim whined. Bruce was going away on business and decided Alfred deserved a bit of a break so Bruce called Dick Grayson, his oldest son, and asked if he'd watch the twelve-year-old for a few days.

"Hey, none of that. I want you to be good for him." Tim just scowled at Bruce for giving Dick permission to spank him while Bruce was gone. Dick came up behind Tim and wrapped his arms around his brothers and said:

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be good. Won't you Timmy?" Dick smiled and Tim put his pout away.

"Alright." Bruce said. "Give me a hug kiddo. I best be going." Tim gave him a hug and as Bruce stood up from Tim's level he added to Dick: "Call me if you need anything. I'm not sure how long I'll be so maybe four to six days" Dick nodded.

"We'll be alright," He said. "See you later!"

"Bye boys!" Bruce called.

"Bye Bruce," Tim responded.

Now Bruce was gone. Tim just stared at the door a moment before turning and looking at Dick. "What now?" the boy asked.

"Well," Dick started. "We can put your stuff into the spare bedroom where you will be sleeping and then you can watch some TV while I make us some breakfast." Tim nodded.

D&T&D&T&D&T&D&T

"Okay, time to get to work," Dick stated clearing off the table. Dick had made peanut butter and honey pancakes and now after piling as many as he could onto his plate, was full. Tim looked at Dick quizzically. "Bruce did say you brought along some work for the next few days of school you're missing, right?" Tim sunk into his chair and scowled at Dick. "I'll take that as a yes. I want you to start your homework. I'm going to go to work at the police station until lunch so do what you understand of your school work and I will help you with the rest when I come home. Okay?" Tim nodded although he did not wish to do his school work. "I want you to stay in the apartment while I'm gone. Understand?" Dick said this a bit more firmly, because even though Tim could take care of himself he wasn't very familiar with Bludhaven or its criminals. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Aren't we going to do anything fun today?" Now it was Dick's turn to roll his eyes.

"We'll see," He replied. Dick then left the kitchen and made his way for a shower.

Tim however, instead of getting his school books went right back to the TV and sat watching more cartoons.

D&T&D&T&D&T&D&T

"Hey little man!" Dick said to Tim once he got out of the shower and had gotten his uniform on. Tim turned and looked at the man. "What did I tell you to do, Tim?"

"My homework," Tim said innocently.

"Then why are you not doing it? If you haven't completed a fair bit of it by the time i get home you will be going to bed early tonight kiddo." Tim's eyes shot wide.

"What about patrol?!" He asked. "Don't I get to go?" Dick sighed.

"You won't be going with me either way. But if you have to go to bed early then I won't rent a movie for you to watch or buy you any treats for tonight while I am on patrol."

"But Dick!" Tim yelled on the verge of having a tantrum. "I don't want to stay in here all day! I want to go on patrol too!"

"Not tonight," Dick repeated. "I'm working on a dangerous case and don't want to be worrying about you out there."

"But I can take care of myself!" Tim argued. Dick made his face look stern.

"No means no means no! Now go get your homework and start on it. And stop pouting!" Dick kissed Tim's black hair. "Alright, I'm going to work. See you at noon!" Dick left the apartment.

Tim remained on the sofa flipping through channels and pouting silently to himself until finally he fell asleep.

D&T&D&T&D&T&D&T

"Timothy Jackson Drake!" Dick roared seeing that his little brother had not moved since he left that morning. Tim startled and sat up looking at Dick and realized his mistake. "I told you many times this morning what I wanted you to do. I may be your brother but right now I am also your guardian and you are expected to listen to me! Bruce told you that you had to obey me and I know I was not being unreasonable asking you to do your homework while i was away. I was going to take you out for pizza for lunch but now i don't think so. In fact I want you to march to your room right now little man and do that home work!"

"But Dick-" Tim spoke up.

"March your little but to your room right now Timothy." Tim got up defeated and went to his temporary room. "I'll be in in an hour to see how much you've done. If I'm satisfied you can come out for lunch." Tim slammed his door shut. Dick sighed.

He was upset that they had only just begun and already Timmy was acting up. Dick just hoped his attitude would change fast. He didn't want to have to spank Tim, especially not on the first day.

D&T&D&T&D&T&D&T

An hour had past and Dick braced himself as he knocked on the twelve-year-old's door. "Come in!" He heard the reply and opened the door.

"How's it going?" Dick asked gently. Tim looked up from his books that were lying in front of him on his bed as he lay on his stomach.

"Okay I guess." Was Tim's response.

"You need any help?" Dick asked coming and sitting on the bed. Tim shook his head.

"No. I'm actually almost done." He stated.

"Done what?" Dick asked confused. "Today's work?" Tim shook his head again.

"All my work." Tim was very smart for his age so it didn't take him long to do his work even in class which often got him in trouble at school because he would start talking to the other kids. "You want to check it over?" Tim offered sensing Dick's disbelief.

"No, that's alright. I know you're a pretty smart kid. If you want there is some macaroni and cheese on the stove. You can come when you're ready." Tim nodded.

"Okay. I'm almost done. I'll be out in maybe ten minutes." Dick smiled and kissed Tim's forehead before leaving his room again. Maybe things would turn around.

D&T&D&T&D&T&D&T

"Do you want me to order you a pizza or something for tonight?" Dick called down the hallway from his bedroom to Tim who was reading a comic book on the couch. Tim looked up from his comic and in the direction of the voice.

"I thought you weren't going to get me anything?" Tim said puzzled.

"I know, I know. And I should probably stand by what I said but your attitude has improved quite a bit from this morning so I changed my mind." Tim blushed. The way Dick talked about him made him feel little. "So, Is that a yes, Tim?"

"Well, I would really rather come with you, Dick. You said I was being good today so maybe I could come." Tim said standing up.

"That's not the reason you're not coming, Tim. You're not coming because it's not safe and I don't want to have to constantly have you on my mind." Dick came into Tim's view wearing his Nightwing costume.

"But I'll be careful! You won't have to-"

"NO! Now I want you to drop it! If you bring it up again you are going to get a spanking!" This stopped Tim's complaining. "I want you to tell me you understand, Timothy."

"I understand," Tim mumbled looking at the floor.

"Alright. Now plant your butt on that couch and watch something. Bruce said for you to go to bed by ten, but since I won't be back until at least one a.m. you can stay up later. I will see you in the morning Timmy. Love you!" Dick kissed Tim's head and left his apartment.

Tim sighed and then flopped down on the couch. He just sat there for a while with a frown on his face. Finally he stood up recklessly and ground out: "I'm so bored! I want to go fight some villains or something... Anything!" The Tim got an idea. Dick had said he wouldn't be home until one at least, so if Tim could avoid him then Robin could go out for a bit too. Just so long as he didn't get caught by Dick. Tim didn't give it a second thought before he had his Robin costume on.

Tim opened the window in his room and climbed out closing it behind him. There was a tree nearby so Tim used that to climb down. Once down he ran off down the streets looking for trouble to stop.

D&T&D&T&D&T&D&T

Robin searched from the rooftops of Bludhaven for about an hour before he spotted something suspicious. Two larger men were standing by a large semi truck talking incoherently. Robin moved in closer to allow himself to understand what the thugs were saying.

"Where is he? The boss ain't gonna be pleased that we're late," the first guy said.

"Just relax. He'll be here soon enough." The second guy replied.

"Hey you two," a third voice called. Robin stiffened noting that the third voice came from behind. "It looks like we've got us a little spy!" Robin turned around, but before he could react was swiftly pulled upside down by a large hand holding his small ankles together. Robin threw his fist at the thug but missed.

"Well well." One of them said. "Little bird's a long ways from his nest. What are you doing so far away from Gotham?" he sneered. Robin thrashed around until his fist met up with one of the thugs jaws.

"Aucchh! Tie him up and put him in the back. We'll let the boss deal with him."

"Let me go!" Robin screamed, the whole severity of the situation not sinking in yet. Suddenly he was tied up with ropes and gagged. He then was placed in the back of the semi.

D&T&D&T&D&T&D&T

By the time Nightwing had reached the headquarters where the trade would take place the criminals had already started to arrive with the "goods". Hundreds of dollars worth of artifacts were being brought in and bought by a very powerful villain. Nightwing had been observing the situation for quite a while now and had constructed a plan to stop the trade from going down.

Nightwing watched silently as a group of henchmen came into view carrying what looked like a hostage. As Nightwing looked closer he realized it was Robin! His little brother had been taken captive by these monsters. Nightwing had to be very careful if he was going to get Robin and himself out safely. There was only four people present at the moment but he would have to be quick.

Nightwing crept behind a stack of crates and pulled a long cable out of his utility belt. He flung it out towards one of the criminal ensnaring him in it then made quick work of the others. Robin had in the commotion managed to get his knife out of his belt and cut himself free. As quickly as it had begun it had ended.

Nightwing decided he would have to wait another time to bust the deal, if he got another chance. Nightwing grabbed Robin's wrist and without either of them saying a word marched right back to Dick's apartment.

Once in the elevator that would take them to Dick's floor, he heard sniffling coming from his younger brother. Dick wanted nothing more than to comfort him but knew that had to come later, so he ignored the tears. Dick unlocked the door to his apartment and took off his mask as he closed the door.

"Dick please don't be-" Tim started as he also took off his mask. Dick cut him off;

"Go get ready for bed Tim. Put your pajama's on. I'll be in in a little bit to talk to you. I suggest you do some thinking." Dick said calmly. He also went and got changed, using the time to cool down.

D&T&D&T&D&T&D&T

Tim heard Dick knock on his door and allowed him to enter. Dick was quiet for a moment, contemplating how to begin his rant.

"Tim, I just- I can't believe you disobeyed me like that! Do you know how scared I was? You could have been killed or at the very least hurt and how would I deal with that kind of pain? What were you thinking?!" Dick felt tears prick at his own eye's. He could just barely comprehend how disastrous this could have been. Tim spoke up;

"Dick I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have done it, but I just wanted to go out so badly!"

"That doesn't cut it, Timothy."

"Please Dick! Don't," Tim whined.

"Don't what? Spank you? I already warned you of consequences. Now it's time to own up. Let's get this over with." Dick went and sat on Tim's bed and Tim inched away from his punisher's hands. "Timothy Jackson Drake! Unless you want me to use my belt you had better come over here right now!" Dick said sternly noticing the retreating backside. Tim whined but complied. As soon as Tim was close enough Dick flipped him over his knees. "Do you know what this spanking is for Tim?" Tim nodded so Dick began.

After only ten spanks Tim started to through a tantrum by screaming and thrashing around. That's when Dick decided to give him five extra firm smacks on his thighs warning him to stop. Tim's tantrum only got worse.

"That's it!" Dick roared. "Spread your leg Timothy!" Sensing what was going to happen Tim stopped his tantrum and started sobbing.

"No! Please Dick! Let me keep them closed! I'm sorry! Please!"

"I've had quite enough of you acting out Tim. Spread them or I'll do it for you!"

"Nanonono! Idon'wan'it!" Having had enough Dick stopped spanking long enough to spread Tim's legs putting the farther one under his own leg to keep them apart. Dick then propped his own legs so that Tim's bottom would be more exposed. He started spanking Tim in the under curve and in between where it the most sensitive. Tim sobbed and flung a hand back only to have it caught. "I'm sorry! Di-ck! Please sto-op! I won't do it again!"

After what had consisted of about thirty swats Dick stopped spanking and pulled Tim up. Dick held him close rocking him back and forth.

Dick felt tears of his own fall as he whispered; "You don't know how scared I was. I love you so much Tim. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!" Tim cried harder and gripped onto Dick

"I'm so sorry Dick. I love you too!" Tim cried. Dick stroked his messy hair.

"Shh, shh, I know you're sorry and I forgive you okay?" Tim nodded. Slowly Tim calmed down.

"You want to watch some TV with me?" Dick asked softly. "I'll make some hot chocolate." Tim looked up and smiled bobbing his head. "Alright," Dick got up standing Tim on his feet. "You go pick out a show, maybe a cartoon, and I'll heat the water."

Tim had reached the bedroom door before he turned and gave Dick a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I love you."

"I love you little bird. I'm just glad you're okay."

Tim turned and ran off to the living room. Dick stood there for a while longer smiled and trailed off after the smaller boy. Thing were turning around for them already.

**Tada! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
